Where Angels Tread
by ApSci Underground
Summary: When under pressure, the mind moves much faster than the body, cogitating at astounding speeds and coming to conclusions. Perhaps someday he would act upon his revelation.


_This was created in accompaniment to a drawing by skellagirl on tumblr, and was sent to her anonymously via asks. I was the author, however, and I'd like to post it here in full and with some improvements._

They'd made it this far, which was to be expected with someone as determined as Chell was. Doug's limp and lack of boots had been a hindrance, though his knowledge of the back ways occasionally saved them some of the testing. She didn't mind any delays, or at least never showed that she did. However, in his mind he knew that she'd be better off without him, even if she didn't know where she was going. And that weighed almost as heavily on his mind as the fact that She stole Cube. There was always the possibility that GLaDOS had destroyed the battered testing companion, though they both knew better. She would keep it somewhere near her central AI chamber, to hold as a bargaining chip and hostage. Chell understood his need for the one voice that had never deserted him, and without hesitation had begun the journey. The weary scientist would admit without hesitation that he'd have tried this and failed without her. He couldn't leave Cube with the murderous mainframe. The fact that Chell had come along, however... that was almost too much to hope for.

His paint-stained right hand took her darker, free left hand. The portal gun handle swung loosely in her callused right hand, the wrist bandage keeping it from wearing a permanent groove on her arm as she walked. He was the one that kept glancing at her, taking in her form through the dim light of the halls. Doug had seen eternity, and it was almost the same blue as the last test subject's eyes. Chell blue. In contrast, she kept her eyes straight ahead, scanning the grilled catwalks and the backs of panels for more ways ahead as his quiet and rough voice pointed out the direction they should take. Sometimes, when they needed to portal over to one side, she let go of his hand and he rubbed it surreptitiously. No need to let her know about the effect she had on him. However, as soon as the portal gun lowered her hand found his and held on. They were both lost, and only the other kept them anchored. Up ahead lay an impasse where the catwalk, and a quick glance down below confirmed that there was a portalable panel about ten feet down. Then Chell's quick eye pointed out a vertical one off to the side, perfectly positioned so that, with enough speed, they could land on a walkway about thirty feet away. However, at their current height they wouldn't be able to gain the momentum needed. Doug's silent calculations reckoned that they needed roughly fifty feet of height. Chell just noted angles. After a moment he tapped on her shoulder with his left hand and pointed, his finger faintly outlined in blue. Far up ahead, an excursion funnel headed downwards onto a panel. It didn't look like it was going anywhere interesting, but with the portal gun it was their ticket out of this cavern of madness.

There was no smile from Chell, but a quick nod and a small squeeze of his hand made his heart jump as she let go to take up her weapon and place an orange portal at the funnel. The second portal was placed on the panel just before them; the whirls of electric blue twined up and gave Chell's face an ethereal light. For a moment Doug forgot what they needed to do, his expression slackening as he stared at her. Then she took his hand and placed it around her waist, making him stiffen in self-conscious surprise. Regaining his composure, he stepped forward with her and off the edge of the walkway to drop into space and the mercy of the light. His eyes closed automatically as his stomach flopped. Chell let the portal gun go as they ascended slowly, ponytail lazily waving as gravity lost its battle. It would stay in the beam with them. He knew that he had to hold onto her and place his feet on hers for the landing, or he'd have a lot more problems than his awkward feelings for Chell. Hastily he wrapped his arms around her, thin and scarred fingers curling into her back as his nose pressed into her shoulder lightly. He felt a soft pressure on his temple, covered by his dark unruly hair. Holding onto the one woman he'd given up everything for, Doug swallowed the lump in his throat. Though world and hope were gone, as long as Chell survived he would live on. How could he ever leave the one who sprinted through his thoughts, dodging the barriers of his fearful mind and entering the central chamber of his emotions? Readying his broken-in and scratched shoes on top of her shined boots, he gave a small smile at her arm slipping around his shoulders, her other hand in his hair. He was ready for whatever GLaDOS had planned. As long as they were together.

One finger traced the companion's heart on her back as her right hand raised up, catching the portal gun and angling it at the vertical panel. Then gravity caught up, and his stomach twisted into a knot as they began to plummet toward the bright speck of cerulean below...


End file.
